Burst Angel (2005)
Burst Angel (爆裂天使) is an anime television series directed by Koichi Ohata. The series originally aired in Japan between April 6, 2004 and September 14, 2004, consisting of 24 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between May 10, 2005 and February 21, 2006. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jamie Marchi - Meg *Monica Rial - Jo 'Secondary Cast' *Alison Retzloff - Amy *Caitlin Glass - Takane *Clarine Harp - Sei *Greg Ayres - Kyohei Tachibana *Mike McFarland - Leo Jinno 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Charlie (ep14) *Adrian Cook - Kid B (ep15) *Andrew Haskett - Director (ep19) *Andrew T. Chandler - Mac (ep4) *Anthony Bowling - Tatsuya (ep20) *Ashley Moynihan - Shirley (ep14) *Barry Yandell - Scientist (ep20) *Bill Flynn - Laoban *Bob Carter - Sam (ep14) *Brice Armstrong - Chief Katsu *Charlet DuPar - Dorothy (ep14) *Chris Cason - Announcer (ep19) *Chris Patton - Eiji (ep18) *Christopher Bevins - Nose Ring (ep19) *Christopher R. Sabat - Azuma Iriki *Chuck Huber - Wong *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Maria *Cynthia Cranz - Mika (ep20) *Dave Trosko - Hayao Ichimonji, Spike (ep4) *Doug Burks - Lab Assistant A (ep20) *Ed Blaylock - Akio's Dad (ep18) *Elise Baughman - Angelique *Grant James - Doctor (ep18) *Greg Dulcie - Yakuza Boss (ep18) *Gwendolyn Lau - Assistant (ep23), Lava, Secretary (ep20) *Jay Klein - Lee Harvey (ep21) *Jeff Johnson - Lab Assistant B (ep20) *Jeremy Inman - Mega Rider (ep11) *Jerome 57 - Thug Boss (ep2) *Jerry Russell - Estrada (ep11), Glenford *Jessica Dismuke - Kazami (ep7) *John Burgmeier - Hiroki (ep19) *John Swasey - Professor (ep23) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Akio (ep18) *Jonathan C. Osborne - Wanted Man (ep16) *Josh Martin - Warrior A (ep16) *Justin Pate - Kid A (ep15) *Kate Borneman - Tour Guide (ep19) *Kent Williams - Ishihara *Kyle Hebert - Masa-Yan *Laura Bailey - Nadesico *Leah Clark - Daughter (ep14) *Linda Young - Dr. Quinn (ep23) *Luci Christian - Milly (ep13), Shiho Kazami (ep15) *Meredith McCoy - Yoko *Michael Sinterniklaas - Jay (ep9) *Phil Parsons - Tetsuzo *R. Bruce Elliott - Grey Capo (ep1), Narrator *Randy Tallman - Doctor (ep19) *Robert Colin - Warrior B (ep16) *Robert McCollum - Liang (ep4) *Stephanie Young - Sam's Wife (ep14) *Wendy Powell - Ms. Hongo *Z Charles Bolton - Kid C (ep15) 'Additional Voices' *Adrian Cook *Amber Cotton *Andrew Rye *Andrew T. Chandler *Andy Mullins *Antimere Robinson *Bill Flynn *Bob Carter *Brad Jackson *Brina Palencia *Chad Bowers *Chad Cline *Chris Cason *Christine Auten *Cole Brown *Craig Dvorak *Cynthia Cranz *Dan Blankenship *Dana Schultes *Daniel Katsuk *Daniel Penz *Dave Little *Dave Trosko *Doug Burks *Ed Blaylock *Grant James *Greg Dulcie *Gwendolyn Lau *J Michael Tatum *Jakie Cabe *Jay Klein *Jay Moses *Jeff Johnson *Jerome 57 *Jerry Russell *Jerry Zumwalt *Jim Johnson *John Burgmeier *John Swasey *Jonathan Osborne *Josh Martin *Kate Borneman *Kevin M. Connolly *Kristin McCollum *Kyle Hebert *Lauren Goode *Laurie Steele *Leah Clark *Linda Young *Lucy Small *Lydia Mackey *Mark Lancaster *Mark Orvik *Mark Stoddard *Markus Lloyd *Matt Tompkins *Orion Pitts *Pam Dougherty *Precious Hill *Randy Tallman *Ricky Page *Robert Bricken *Robert Colin *Robert McCollum *Sean Teague *Sonny Strait *Stephanie Nadolny *Stephanie Young *Stephen Baptista *Troy Baker *Troy Williams *Will Helms *Z Charles Bolton *Zarah Little Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime